


Fracture

by cal1brations



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Talking dirty, spanking, bondage (with a side note of “shibari” followed by five entire question marks), toys (with a long bullet-point list that includes things like “spreader bar” and “cock rings”), collars, gags…</p>
</blockquote>Suguro and Rin have a fun time navigating the Kink World™ together.
            </blockquote>





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! One of my coolest pals [KorrinBelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrinBelle) commissioned this from me a million years ago and I've finally finished it! 5k+ of smutty smut, what a gift. It's been a long time since I've written BonRin so this was.... sure something, lmao.
> 
> Thaaaaanks Korrin! ;;w;; b I hope this satisfies the thirst.

The idea comes up mostly by accident, because Rin is tickling Suguro mercilessly in attempt to get him to give up his space on the couch so Rin can stretch out. The tickling, however, ends with Suguro hunched over Rin with a wicked glare—which is not very frightening with his shuddering chuckles still trying to come to an end—and Rin’s wrists pinned in only one of Suguro’s large hands, over Rin’s head. With a vaguely-threatening glare downwards, Suguro makes sure to whisper in a low voice, “ _Don’t_ tickle me, Rin,” that, surprisingly sends a shiver up Rin’s spine.

It’s all a very compromising position to be in, to say the least, and Rin makes sure Suguro is aware of it as he reaches to hook his ankles together with his legs wrapped around Suguro’s hips as he grins widely, after the shudder of… whatever _that_ was, passes over him.

“Didn’t know you were into stuff like _that_ , Suguro,” Rin barely murmurs with their faces being so close together, and Suguro goes a little red as he tries to splutter something like no, of course not—

“Should ‘a said something sooner,” Rin continues, and Suguro feels his heart freeze as Rin tips his head forward to press his lips the side of Suguro’s cheek, speaking too close to his ear for Suguro to fight off the shivers it wrings from him. “We could’ve been makin’ things _interesting_.”

That sounds vaguely serious, actually kind of… legitimate. Suguro pulls back a little bit more, letting his hand leave Rin’s wrists. He huffs at being freed, but Rin looks up to Suguro with a look of vague concern—probably because Suguro is making a face, he imagines, as his mind tries to catch up with what Rin is trying to lead them into.

He stammers, awkwardly so, but the important words get out, at least. Maybe just a little blunt as he nearly chokes out, “Rin, you—you’re _into_ stuff like that?”

The blush on Rin’s cheeks is a very entertaining thing to watch, the way it goes from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears, down to fade under the collar of his T-shirt. “I-I mean,” he grumbles, gaze sliding off to the side to avoid Suguro’s, “Now that you’re putting me on the spot here— yeah! Kind of!”

Suguro sits back, a hunch in his spine as he stares at Rin. “You never said anything about it.”

“Well!” Rin scoffs, rolling his eyes as he looks to Suguro with a half-hearted glare. “It—didn’t really come up before now! That’s all!”

He’s right, Suguro supposes. He can’t actually imagine it coming up in conversation because, truthfully, he can’t imagine anything that’s more awkward than this— _but_ , Suguro thinks with a near cringe, Rin could probably find some way to make it more awkward, if given the chance. Suguro shakes the thought quickly, running a hand through his hair.

So that, seemingly, is that.

* * *

 

Except when it isn’t, because The Incident is all Suguro can think about for the next week and a half, being with Rin or not.

Something about the way Rin looked underneath him like that, pinned down. They both know Rin is far stronger than Suguro could ever hope to be, but just that itself held some of the appeal—Rin _could_ have jerked his way free, easily, but he didn’t. Which means _something_ , right? Obviously that he wasn’t joking with his admission, for one.

And, Suguro admits to himself, it felt kind of _nice_ to have control over Rin like that, just for a moment. Probably because it felt good to hold power over someone who could overpower him with _very_ little effort (which is a bit of a blow, ouch), but maybe because the thought of Rin allowing that makes Suguro feel… intimate. It’s nice to know Rin trusts him like that; Rin trusts him a lot already, granted, but it’s more of the principal of the thing.

So the next time it’s brought up, they’re prepared. Suguro is armed with a notepad and a pen, which Rin laughs at, trying to nudge away the awkward tension in the room by asking Suguro, “How many people have to _plot out_ how they have sex?” with a lopsided grin as he ducks his head down just a bit, so Suguro doesn’t see the color in his cheeks.

Suguro is direct about what he asks, mostly because he doesn’t want to sit here and suffocate in the palpable embarrassment that settles around them. More than once during this discussion, Rin groans with annoyance and throws his head back, asking loudly, “Why can’t we just _do it_ and see what happens?” when he isn’t dropping his head down into his crossed arms and telling Suguro, “You’re _actually_ killing me, dude.”

At some point, Rin just blurts out, face comically red, “There’s a lot of shit I like! _All_ of it!” with a fair number of swears that actually has Suguro arching his eyebrows at—inventive swears indeed.

“Rin, “all of it” is too much for me to just _guess_ at,” Suguro has to tell him, and it’s weird how he feels like this is some kind of debate, some classroom discussion, rather than him and Rin talking about all the filthy avenues they can explore in bed. “So,” Suguro continues, pointedly watching Rin drop his face back down into his arms, shoulders hunched, “What about spanki—“

“ _Yes_ ,” Rin bites out, flustered, and Suguro tries not to smirk too obviously as he writes it down.

With some (read: exceptional) amount of push and pull between them during the conversation, Suguro finally ends up with a list of things to turn over in his head. Rin, of course, slides over to him right after they’re done, planting kisses along the length of Suguro’s jaw as he mumbles something about repayment, so Suguro doesn’t _actually_ get around to thinking about all of his newfound options until much, much later—but that’s a sacrifice he is very willing to make.

What he ends up with, written in his tight, small handwriting, is a list of things that he can’t even look at without blushing a little; not bad ideas at all, but, Suguro thinks only a little helplessly, all things he could probably find himself very interested in. Talking dirty, spanking, bondage (with a side note of “shibari” followed by five entire question marks), toys (with a long bullet-point list that includes things like “spreader bar” and “cock rings”), collars, gags…

Suguro wonders how Rin even discovered this all, but, lying in bed with him and listening to Rin scoot close and start rutting on him only a few minutes after the first round, Suguro does not wonder as much as before as he pulls Rin in for a kiss.

* * *

 

Suguro was not sure he’d really be on board with it all, when it actually came down to acting with the list of go-aheads Rin listed for him beforehand.

Suguro thinks he’s a fucking idiot for even considering otherwise.

They start off with little things, additions to sex that aren’t exactly crazy-hardcore, but definitely things they hadn’t been doing before. Things like Suguro pinning Rin’s wrists over his head and sucking nearly-bloody marks into his neck and shoulders while he squeezes the base of Rin’s cock and staves off his orgasm until Rin is shaking—literally _shaking_ —as he lets out a scream before Suguro smugly lets him come, watches the way Rin goes slack after having his orgasm hit him with ferocity. Suguro holding Rin’s arms back as he fucks into him from behind, listening to Rin warble out noises that can’t be deciphered in any language but still come across with meaning that makes Suguro shiver with arousal. Suguro sending texts with the filthy things he wants to whisper throatily against Rin’s ear at the most inopportune of times, but that doesn’t mean he can’t tell Rin with a flurry of typing that he wants to shove Rin’s face down into the carpet and fuck him until he can’t remember how to think.

And Rin _likes_ being treated like this, getting smacked around and fucked and _used_ by Suguro, and that’s probably what makes it all so good, probably what gives it the majority of the appeal (other than the fact Rin is just sinfully attractive all on his own, unhuman blue eyes and a razor smile that should probably be concerning, frightening, but just makes Suguro _want_ ).

Rin likes it. Suguro likes it. Suguro, however, also has a degree of self-control that Rin does not, which allows him to ease into things, instead of just the furious demands of do it, do it, do it, that Rin spits out at him when he’s not getting his way, when he thinks Suguro is being too cautious because—

“Damn you!” Rin whines when, for the fifth time in this sitting, Suguro digs his fingers into the flesh of Rin’s (perfect, literally _perfect_ ) ass as he kisses him in ways that will make Suguro’s cheeks burn to think about later, with lots of tongue and gasping and Rin making mewls into Suguro’s mouth that are so hot, _fuck_ —

“What?” Suguro grunts against the corner of Rin’s mouth, listening to the heaving pants Rin makes as he squirms, thrashes; his tail coils around Suguro’s forearm, and Suguro has to actively avoid thinking about it—it’s not a bad thing, but it’s certainly distracting.

Rin makes some noise that—well, Suguro doesn’t really know what to call it, kind of a mix between a mewl and a grunt as he thrashes, sinking his nails into Suguro’s back and _tugging_ that Suguro can’t help the noise it forces him to choke out; that shit is _good_.

“You’re fucking _teasing me_ ,” Rin snarls, hand leaving Suguro’s side to fist in his hair, forcing Suguro’s head to tip back so he can properly glare (well, more accurately, huff) right at him, eyes squinted for emphasis. The way his gaze flicks around, Suguro can tell he’s trying to think of a good thing to say, something cool and sexy and demanding to make it seem like he knows what he’s doing, because that’s just sort of how Rin functions.

Except, Suguro also knows that Rin is being pretty insistent, and that probably means more than it seems to at face value, so Suguro brings a hand to rest gently, fondly at Rin’s hip as he asks with a startling amount of sincerity, “Okay?”

Rin seems baffled at this, but when he stops trying to rut against nothing (because goddamn Suguro can’t even be nice enough to give him a thigh to work with, the _ass_ ), the gears seem to click together, and Rin gives a jerky nod. Then, more appropriately says, “Okay.”

Suguro can work with that.

He moves so fast that Rin is actually, genuinely surprised to feel him pulling away. But, before Suguro gets too far, he yanks— _yanks_ —Rin up, throws him around with his face to the mattress, pressing a hand to the base of Rin’s neck to keep him in place.

“I don’t have to _tease_ you,” Suguro says, in the voice he has, admittedly, been practicing to himself for the past few weeks. Low and domineering, enough so that he feels Rin shiver under him, watches Rin’s tail vibrate with resounding delight that tingles down his spine, the bow of his back dipping deep so his hips lift up invitingly.

“ _Especially_ since you think you can boss me around like that,” Suguro tells him through clenched teeth as he gives the base of Rin’s neck a firm squeeze, a warning. Rin makes some muffled noise into the bedsheets that could be a moan, but could also be him speaking, but if he’s not bothering to lift his head to say it, it’s more likely the former.

He has to steady himself with a slow breath, just for a moment, before he curls his fingers in the back of Rin’s trousers—the back of his boxers, too—and yanks them down, not off. Down to the bends of Rin’s knees, baring his ass with little remorse for the humiliation Rin feels, being pinned and partially stripped and made to sit there and _take it_ , which honestly shouldn’t be something he feels okay with doing, but this, this is _perfect_. Rin’s little whimper only makes the blood burn in his cheeks, rushing south as he watches Rin’s thighs twitch, his tail flick with a degree of uncertainty.

Suguro leans over him, then, lips right against the pointed tip of Rin’s left ear as he tells him in a quiet voice, “Stay still, or it’s gonna be _bad_ for you, Rin.”

Suguro’s order is enough to make Rin give a full-body shiver, but the way he says Rin’s name, says _Rin_ and not just _Okumura_ while giving him a task that seems simple enough—Rin muffles a moan into the pillows, hoping he isn’t trembling with the wanton kind of want that pulses through him, sitting there under Suguro’s mercy with his face pressed down and his hips raised high.

He feels how rigid Rin is under his hand, the one clamped down tight around the back of his neck, but Rin isn’t throwing him off (like he so, so easily could do) or trying to safeword; it’s expected for him to be a little on-edge, anyway, especially when arousal is in the equation. So Suguro tries, really does try, to quell any lingering doubt that gnaws in his stomach, steadies himself with another slow breath as he winds his hand back, back, and—

 _Smack_.

Rin’s head snaps up as soon as Suguro’s hand meets the flesh of his ass, and he practically seizes up with a cry Suguro doesn’t even think can qualify as human. Like a yelp that tails into a gasp that immediately gives way into the floodgates of Rin’s anxious silence, whispering _yesyesyes_ as he wriggles, waiting for the next stinging slap to be delivered.

The second time, Suguro finds it much easier to draw his hand back, knows how much power he can put into it now as he brings his hand down again with another delicious, sinful—

 _Smack_.

“Fuck!” Rin gasps out loudly, and Suguro gives a shove at the back of Rin’s neck, trying to get his head back down in the pillows. Rin’s getting a little unruly at this point, trying to wiggle his hips back and get more—of spanking or otherwise, Suguro really can’t tell with certainty—but the unguided behavior isn’t going to fly much longer.

“Stay still,” Suguro orders firmly once again, and it’s hard not to bite his own lip when he feels Rin shudder at the authority in his tone. He has never had this much power in his hands, not over one single person, anyway, and certainly not over a person who can overpower him without even blinking an eye. The feeling is far too powerful not to send a little shiver down Suguro’s spine as well.

Rin _does_ make an attempt to still himself, Suguro can tell from the trembling in Rin’s thighs, the awkward half-movements of his tail— _Does this count?_ , he can almost hear Rin asking him with that shit-eating little smirk of his. When Rin has managed to reign himself in again, Suguro draws his hand back for number three, losing himself a little in the echoing sound of skin-on-skin, the definite—

 _Smack_.

Rin yowls, and apparently whatever restraint he was managing before has now become impossible, simply from the stinging in his ass from the red welts of handprints that are forming quite nicely on Rin’s pale, pale skin. He lets out a strangled noise of something that could be Suguro’s name, a breathy, “Sssoo— _aahn_ , Christ—“as he bucks back, knocking his backside against Suguro’s unready hand.

When Suguro moves to tower over him, to demand Rin keep still again, he sees it.

Rin’s turned to glance over his shoulder, and Suguro sees that peek of shocking blue between Rin’s messy bangs—that little fucker is _trying_ to mess with Suguro, trying to get him to press his limits. It’s almost insulting, but in a driving way that makes Suguro just want to throw Rin down and fuck him until he can’t even breathe, until the only thing he can do is scream for Suguro over and over and—

One step at a time, Suguro.

He forces his expression to bemusement, leaning in to Rin once again. Rin is looking at him, face turned to the side Suguro has leaned in to, and offers Suguro a weak smile—weak from lust and desire, not from upset or pain, Suguro notices. He also watches Rin lick his lips, wetting them to speak, but Suguro doesn’t give him the chance.

“I _told_ you to stay still,” he tells Rin in a whisper, voice gruff and thick and not at all like a sound Rin has heard before, if his look of aroused surprise means anything. His eyes go wide as he feels Suguro’s hand shift from the back of his neck, fingers walking around to the front, and it really is a lovely thing, Suguro thinks hazily, how excellently the column of Rin’s neck fits into his hand as he gives him a slow, careful squeeze.

Rin sucks in a ragged gasp when the pressure registers, and Suguro gives him a filthy, smirk as he pulls back, but his hand remains firm around Rin’s throat. The object is not, of course, to do Rin damage, but if he has struggle to breath, if a little choking helps keep him in place for a few minutes…

Suguro draws his hand back for the forth spank—he’ll make it five, he decides distantly as he leaves Rin drawn tight like a bowstring in anxiety, wondering when Suguro will spank him, wondering if Suguro’s hand will wrap any tighter around his throat. The look is a good one for Rin, hips canted up, even his tail curling back, nearly brushing the top of Rin’s head, eager to expose himself for Suguro’s harsh treatment.

He worked for it, after all—

 _Smack_.

Rin tries to cry out, but Suguro presses just a _little_ harder with the hand around his neck, _just_ enough to make the sound cut off. He can see the blush crawling up Rin’s ears now, speckling at the back of his neck, his shoulders, and he has to ignore the painful pang of lust that strikes him at the sight of Rin in such a state.

Rin _could_ break free from his hold, Suguro is very aware as he holds Rin in place by the throat, but he _doesn’t_. He subjects himself to the strain of Suguro’s hand around his neck and the sting of his ass because he _likes_ it, because Suguro knows how to push him in a way that makes him relinquish control, but isn’t an actual, real danger.

But the feeling of danger certainly seems to be enough for Rin—

 _Smack_.

The final swat of his hand against Rin’s reddened backside earns a surprising reaction, in that Rin’s entire body tenses as he legitimately chokes out a curse, a scream, and by the way Rin seems to collapse to the bed all at once, it sort of seems like—

“Did you just cum?” Suguro asks, losing that gruff commanding tone for a moment while his curiosity wins over—Rin’s pretty easy when it comes to these things, Suguro is well-aware by this point, but he somehow hadn’t planned for this outcome. He lets go of Rin, shivering at the rough few breaths Rin takes in with the return of his ability to take in big gulps of air, but the sound of Rin’s raspy breaths intermingled with little whimpers is far too filthy for Suguro to ignore.

Rin doesn’t seem to be deterred by this fact, either, as he gives a little stir of his hips while turning to look to Suguro. His face is still a little red, but he grins a wide grin at Suguro, arching an eyebrow at him. “You’re not gonna just sit there, right? I thought you were gonna fuck me,” he says, and his voice is still a little rough from the choking and if that isn’t a whole-hearted invitation, Suguro has no idea what is.

He slips right back into the role he played before, practically manhandling Rin as he all but rips his clothes off him, gets Rin naked as can be. Compared to the rest of him, his ass is extremely red, which is extremely gratifying; Suguro takes a moment to appreciate his handiwork by giving one of Rin’s reddened glutes a squeeze, nearly melting at the moan Rin makes from the feeling.

“ _Suguro_ ,” Rin whimpers out, grinding against the bed, canting his hips back into Suguro’s hand; Suguro doesn’t treat him with a smack, but with another squeeze that renders Rin speechless, unable to do much aside from whining and wriggling and _waiting_ for Suguro to do what he will; luckily for Rin Suguro’s patience has run out.

Suguro all but _rips_ his clothes off, probably pops a few buttons in his earnest to be naked, to be up against Rin, holding him down and inside him and—it’s a lot to think about, and he can’t help but let out a little groan under his breath. The sound isn’t as quiet as he thinks, it seems, because Rin returns the notion with a little moan of his own, arching his back to lift his hips invitingly; even his tail sways in a more coquettish manner than usual (Suguro thinks it’s a little weird he can tell, but _he can definitely tell_ ).

He has to reach over the edge of the bed for a minute, digging in the nightstand to fumble with the bottle of lube, but once he has it, Suguro moves behind Rin, licking his lips at the sight of handprint-sized welts against his ass. He has another surge of dominance as he slicks his fingers up with lube, moving to fold over Rin’s back, and while he steadily slides his first finger in, he sinks his teeth into the back of Rin’s shoulder through his shirt, practically drooling at the desperate noise it wrenches from Rin.

“ _Fuck_ —f-fuck, Suguro,” Rin’s chanting, whispering, whining, all while he tries to buck himself back into Suguro’s hand, tries to get him to give more, faster, please! And maybe if Suguro wasn’t as hard as he was from spanking Rin and listening to him wail and whimper, he’d still have the self-control about him to draw things out, torture Rin with pleasure, but everything seems to be hitting him all at once, and all Suguro is capable of at the moment is _wanting_.

Rin is a mess while Suguro prepares him, litters him in bites and sloppy kisses and hickeys while he pumps his finger, fingers, inside him. At one point, when Suguro’s taking a filthy kind of pleasure in finger-fucking Rin with three fingers, Rin almost bursts into tears as he shouts out a desperate, “ _Please_!” that goes straight to Suguro’s cock, which he’s been idly grinding against Rin for a while now.

“God—please, Suguro,” Rin chokes, and he’s trembling a little, but when he looks over his shoulder at Suguro, there’s no real fear or upset on his face, just desperation and need, which Suguro is _more_ than happy to amend for him.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Suguro orders, and the sound of his own voice is sort of surprising, but he can’t focus on it now. He slowly takes his fingers from Rin, almost moaning at the sound Rin makes from the loss, and actually does let a little moan slip when he sits back to see Rin’s hole twitching, Rin shivering from nothing but the absolute _need_ to be filled up.

Rin sucks in a hoarse little breath, squirming minutely as Suguro watches him while spreading more lube in his hand, this time moving to stroke his cock with his slick hand. He waits for Rin to speak, willing to draw it out if it means he can hear Rin sob with desire, waiting for Suguro, nothing but Suguro, all he wants is _Suguro_ —

“I need it, I need you— _God_ , I need you,” Rin gasps, trying to hold his hips higher, anything to entice Suguro in coming closer and actually, finally fucking him. “All I can think about is how fucking big you are—f- _fuck_ —and how good it’s gonna feel when you fuck me, all I’ll be able to feel is your huge cock and, and—“ he cuts himself off with a little cry, adjusting himself on the bed a little. His hips are still hitched up, but he spreads his knees wide, twitching in wait. “I-I seriously can’t, Suguro—“

He certainly doesn’t need to be told twice.

Suguro moves into his proper place behind Rin, holding his cock with one hand as he braces himself over Rin with the other. There isn’t preamble to the act, just Suguro sliding himself into Rin with one slow thrust and the immediate pleasure he’s immersed in, tight, gripping heat all around him. He bows his head, groaning low in his throat as he feels Rin clench deliberately around him, stuttering out a mewl of delight in reply.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Rin moans, arching his back to take it all in, enjoying the long-awaited sensation of being filled by Suguro’s perfect cock. The fit is snug, ideal, wonderful, and after the wait—the pain-pleasure, the desperation, the near-ache of being empty—Rin has no more restraint left. He tips his head back and lets his pleasure be known, lets the noises of delight fall from his lips like there was nothing else meant for his mouth to do.

Suguro doesn’t hesitate with giving Rin what he wants, needs. He builds their pace with every thrust, quickening to the point where Rin’s gasps and moans are almost one continuous sound as Suguro fucks into him, pounds him again and again, driving Rin mad with pleasure. Rin whimpers out sounds that could have once been Suguro’s name, but between the slams of Suguro’s hips into him and the pleasure building quickly in him, the most he can do is tilt his face to the side, sobbing out his delight with an occasional chant of _yesyesyes_!

Suguro feels himself tumbling to the edge rather quickly, but he blames it on the show beforehand rather than his own stamina. Nonetheless, the closer he gets to orgasm, the more he wants to make Rin scream in delight, wants to break him with pleasure and figure out how to put him back together later, without the primal urge of _want_ surging through him. He watches Rin writhe under him, his tail flicking mindlessly, since Rin hardly even knows what to do with himself, nonetheless any extra appendages. Suguro feels he still has enough wit about him to have some degree of carefulness, which brings him to move the hand he’s braced at Rin’s hip to grip at the base of his tail—not tight, but enough that he really does close his fist around it, holding Rin in place.

The reaction is immediate, Rin tensing up all over as he actually _yells_ out a startled, “ _Suguro_!” while he cums for the second time, orgasm tearing through him nearly violently. He gasps and whines, too nervous to thrash like the pleasure demands of him, because if Suguro just squeezes too tight, yanks his tail too hard—

Suguro doesn’t let go, not while Rin sobs out things like “so good” and Suguro’s name a few times, because he isn’t finished—he’s close, so close. Rin’s twitching around him, still as eager, still glad to take Suguro’s cock slamming into him, Suguro’s hand fisted around one of the most sensitive parts of his body—

“ _Rin_ ,” Suguro gasps out in a breath as he slams himself deep inside, drops down to hunch over Rin entirely, back to chest, and shudders all over as he cums. Rin moans at the feeling of it, Suguro in him, on him, all around him, and can hardly catch his breath when Suguro’s practically lying on top of him like that, but he doesn’t want Suguro to move, just wants to feel Suguro fill him up forever.

There’s a long moment where the only thing they can both do is try to catch their breath, and Suguro nuzzles lazily against Rin’s back, against his neck. His scruff makes Rin shiver a little, but Rin just makes a little grunt and tells him to get off, he’s heavy.

Suguro lazily pulls himself up from Rin, sits back for a minute and tries to comprehend everything that happened—it really did happen, right? He feels like… well, he doesn’t exactly know, but whatever it is, it’s good. Very good indeed.

Rin lies on his stomach for a long while longer, unmoving, and just when Suguro is moving to check on him, Rin turns to look at him with an exhausted grin, jerking his head up to toss his bangs out of his eyes.

“So?” Rin says (very hoarse indeed, but Suguro doesn’t comment on that outwardly), and Suguro rolls his eyes at the childish enthusiasm Rin seems to harbor, even when he’s naked from the waist down and his ass is—still pretty red, Suguro notes. He doesn’t feel guilty, not at all, but he _does_ tell Rin to wait a second while he gets up to retrieve him a glass of water. Rin sits up to greedily chug it down, giving the glass to Suguro to set aside when he’s done.

Rin flops back down to lie on his stomach, patting at the space beside him. “C’mere,” he commands lazily, and Suguro is content to flop back with him. It’s a little too hot to properly cuddle, and they’re both pretty gross—they’ll have to shower, but Suguro isn’t about to try and drag Rin by the wrists to get him into the bathroom. Once Rin’s comfortable in bed, he’s pretty much a lost cause, and Suguro isn’t sure he’d be able to exercise the same amount of control over Rin in an everyday task like showering as he did with fucking him into the mattress.

“That was _awesome_ ,” Rin practically swoons, wiggling closer to rest his cheek on Suguro’s shoulder.

“Awesome?” Suguro echoes with a degree of bemusement. He turns to arch an eyebrow at Rin, who only snorts and shrugs—though the snort makes him cough a little, rubbing his throat idly.

“What did you want me to say? That it was really—“

“Rin, don’t you _dare_ —“

But Rin just smiles that shit-eating smile at him, utterly pleased with himself as he leans in and whispers, “ _Sex_ -tacular?”

Suguro tips his head back and groans up at the ceiling, certainly not as pleased as the other groans he’d let out just moments earlier. “You’re the worst,” Suguro tells him flatly, but he does nothing to stop Rin nuzzling into his arm a little.

“Shut up, you _love_ it,” Rin laughs, the sound still a little raspy, but it doesn’t seem to bother Rin at all.

Suguro sighs, nods his agreement, and lets Rin win (for now).

 


End file.
